Final Days
by zenithlockely
Summary: Kendra always felt like she didn't belong. She couldn't remember anything before her 17th birthday, and her parents had no baby pictures of her. What really happened in her past?
1. Introduction

It was just another typical night, Kendra Rowland was lying in her room; her parents drunk and howling at each other. Her family's been falling apart for as long as she could remember and everyday it's the same. Her father comes home to her mother passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of liquor on the floor next to her, they argue when she wakes up and end up screaming at each other until midnight or when the cops show up. Tonight, it was the cops. Kendra rose from her bed and opened her window, hearing the sirens coming down the road she quickly threw on her shoes. She pushed out the screen of her window and crawled onto the sill. She prepared herself to jump as her father started pounding on her door. She jumped out her window as her father busted down her door. The impact was to much and she landed on her ankle wrong, hearing a pop she rolled onto the ground and grasped at her ankle as the pain shot threw her ankle.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Her father hollered out of the window. The cops were pulling up to her driveway, her father slammed his fist on the sill as the started banging on the door demanding to be let in. She quickly rose and ran towards the woods, limping with every step she took. She followed the path she always took to her friends house right on the other side of the woods. She knew it by heart and could easily traverse it in pitch black, but she struggled to make it over the roots and branches on the earth. She tripped over single twig, landing on her bad ankle causing her to wince even more. She fell over a branch and lost her balance, she hit her head on a rock, and the world went black.

(AN: Finally putting up the rewrite to the original after, like a year. SO SORRY)


	2. Chapter 1

My head pounded as I finally came to, I lightly touched my forehead which had a huge bump and crusted, dried blood, "Damn, that hurts." I gingerly sat up and checked my body for anymore injuries, my ankle was now swollen twice its size and throbbed with every heartbeat. I examined my surroundings but I couldn't find the branch or the rock that knocked me out. The trail was missing and the trees were completely different from the ones I grew up with behind my house. I stood up, every joint cracked and popped and my head felt like it was about to explode. I ran my hand along the bark of the mysterious tree. The bark of the trees was to dark and rough to be the ones at my house. I darted to where I hoped my house was but the forest just got more and more overgrown and darker. I glanced above me and saw the sun high in the sky and knew it was around noon, but none of the sunshine could penetrate the thick canopy above. "Oh god, oh god, where am I?" I leaned up against the trunk of the unfamiliar tree and slid to the moist dark ground and started sobbing into my hands.

"She's here," The young boy rose from the stump and gripped his loyal friends arm and led him away from the clearing of boys, "Go fetch her before she hurts herself. We need her unharmed." His face twisted into a sadistic smirk.

The boy nodded and glanced down to his leader, smirking along with him, "Pan never fails," He turned away and trekked into the forest to find the newest Lost Girl. Pan returned to his seat and fiddled with his pipe, a devious look on his face as he watched his lost boys played.

My whole body screamed in pain as I sat on the wet ground, my ankle and head throbbing. I laid my head back against the rough bark and sighed, wiping away my tears. The forest was eerily quiet, no wind, no birds, no animals. The more I sat there in silence the more panicked I became, "Where am I?" I whispered as I rested my head against the bark

"Well you're in Neverland, lass." The raspy, dry voice came from behind me, causing me to shriek and throw myself to the ground, not helping my headache. He sarcastically rubbed at his ear and sneered at me, "Got a set of pipes on you don't you?"

"Who are you? What are you talking about Neverland?"

"Shut up and get off the ground already. We have to go, he wants you." He took a step towards me and I noticed the huge bat in his hands.

"N-no, leave me alone. please just leave me alone." I crawled away from him and quickly stood up. The boy advanced towards me causing me to walk back against another tree.

"Do you want to do this the hard way," he slung his club into his hand for emphasis causing me to flinch, "Or the easy way." I could seem to even squeak out an answer to him, my heart in my throat. He advanced towards me again, club in hand. I darted away from him, running through the woods trying to jump over the fallen logs and vines blocking my path. With every step i could feel my ankle getting weaker and my headache pounding with every heartbeat. I started to get tunnel vision and I could feel myself slipping, my legs feeling like rubber and my breathes more labored. I glanced behind me and saw nothing but forest behind me, no boy in sight. As I turned back, I ran into to the boy. He was like a solid rock, causing me to fall backwards and hit my head against the ground. My vision went black as he stood over me, smirking down at me, "I guess the hard way."


	3. Chapter 2

As I came to, my headache was back full force and my ankle hurt so much I couldn't bear it. I slowly sat up and rubbed at my face and forehead, close to tears from the pain. _Where am I?_ The room around me appeared like it was carved out of the ground with dirt floors and walls surrounding me. I was on a makeshift hammock made of vines and leaves and the whole room smelled of earth. I achingly pushed myself out of the hammock and limped around the room. There were tables and bookshelves made haphazardly, strewn around the room. Some handmade books rested along the shelves, covered in dirt. I spotted a door on the other side of the room. As I walked over, I could hear nothing on the other side, no one talking, no animals, no wind. I warily opened the door, peeking through the crack. I spotted a fire and saw no one in the clearing. I cleared the door and stepped into the clearing. A huge fire was burning in the middle of the clearing, a cast iron pot over the fire, its contents steaming.

"There's a bowl on the rock." The boy that chased me in the woods was leaning against a tree, a hood causing a shadow over his face.

"You were the asshole chasing me! What's your deal?" I took a step closer to where he was, my hands balled up by my sides.

He strolled over to the rock where there was a bowl was resting. He bent to pick it up, walking as he did so. As he stood back up, his hood fell exposing a mop of sandy blond hair. He filled the bowl at the fire and brought it over to me, he absolutely towered me. He was at least six foot tall, maybe an inch or two over. He had a long ragged scar on the left side of his face from his brow to almost his jaw line. He sneered and he strolled closer to me, bowl of stew in hand. I cautiously took the wooden bowl and sat on the log behind me. I was thankful for the heat radiating from the bowl and took a sip. "Earlier, when we were in the woods, you said we were in Neverland?" He only just nodded and took a seat by the fire, far enough from me but close enough to hear me. "That's impossible, Neverland is just a fairytale, and if this is Neverland… Please tell don't tell me. Are you Peter Pan? You must be on some serious trip right now, kid" He only scoffed. I took another sip of the stew, the heat quickly spreading through my mouth and body.

"I'm not Peter Pan, I'm only a Lost Boy that he saved."

"You really are crazy. There's no such thing as Neverland or Peter Pan. It's just a story told to children to help them sleep. It's all just a made up story."

"Do really not believe? Even when you were a child hearing that story. not even a little?"

"Of course I did. A place where you never grow old, away from parents and school, what kid wouldn't?"

"Then why can't you believe it now?" I just stared at him, there's no way he could be right, right? It's a fairytale, like bigfoot or mothman, next thing he'll tell me is that Snow White and the Evil Queen is real. By the look he was giving me, he completely believed what he was saying.


	4. Chapter 3

Teenage boys started to pour into the clearing, cheering and whooping like maniacs. I rose from my seat, startled by the sudden noise from the boys. When they caught sight of me, they all stopped short and turned deathly quiet. I stepped back, frightened by their sudden change. Another pushed through the crowd, holding a wild boar on a spear on his shoulder, the sight making me gag. He has short chestnut hair, his bangs pushed to one side. He was lean but i could tell he was muscular underneath his tight, green clothing. He threw the boar on the ground causing a cloud of dirt to cover it. He went over to the boy, who shook his head. "So you don't believe huh?" He strutted to where I was standing, he was radiating cockiness and dominance.

I stood toe to toe with him, he was only a couple inches taller than me, but the way he glared at me made me feel like I was two feet tall. "No I don't. You need to stop playing pretend and tell me where the fuck I am."

He smirked and stepped back, "You're in Neverland, lass!" He continued to study me, waiting for a reacting with the stupid grin on his face.

I stepped forwards, and slapped him, "Wake up, weirdo!" The boys drew their weapons, he rose his hand stopping them, "This isn't Neverland asshole, there is no Neverland, and there is no Peter Pan. It's a fairytale and it's time for you to get over yourself and get me home."

He only chuckled and the rest of the boys followed suit, "You mean that home where you were abused by drunks?"

I clenched my jaw and could feel my face getting red, "Fine if you won't help me, then I'll find my way home myself." I turned and trekked away from the clearing, heading into the dark forest.

"Are you going after her?" Felix stepped towards his leader, glancing down at him. Pan motioned for Felix to follow to him as the Lost Boys took care of their dinner.

When they were farther from the clearing, Pan turned to his loyal companion, "No, I'm not. What did I tell you about bringing her back unharmed?" His face had turned red and the muscles in his jaw tensed as he ground his teeth.

"I didn't lay a hand on her, she arrived with that cut on her forehead." Pan nodded, still seething about seeing her bleeding. "What are you going to do about her?"

"She'll be back. She can't survive out there yet, not until she remembers. Besides, she's headed straight for the lagoon." The both smirked, even though they both knew the impending danger the Lost Girl was about to get into.


	5. Chapter 4

It seemed like I was walking forever, the sun was beginning to set and I was near exhaustion. My headache had subsided but my ankle hurt more than ever, with every step I took it was pure agony. I rested against the stump of a fallen tree trying to get any idea of where I am. I listened, I couldn't hear any wind or animals still, but I heard waves in the distance. I tried to follow the noise, but felt completely lost. I saw a break in the trees with sunlight streaming in. I ran towards the sunlight and pushed through the brush. I wound up on a beach, tripping on the sand I landed on my hands and feet. The sunlight was warm on my body but was fleeting as it set faster. The body of water in front of me was vast, it went as far as the eye could see, _I can't be in New York anymore, I live hours away from an ocean_. The sand was hot under my hands and panic set in, _God, where am I?_ I laid on the heated sand and relished in the sunlight, my chest feeling tight. I laid there thinking of what to do and my head started to spin.

"Hello." Startled by the sudden voice, I quickly sat up and scanned the forest for the strange voice. "Are you ok?" I heard someone moving in the water in front me and turned my body to face her.

She has sodden blonde hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. "who are you?" I felt drawn to her and found myself crawling to where she laid in the ocean.

She pulled herself more on to the beach, "I'm Kyla." She held out her hand that I quickly accepted.

"Ok, Kyla. Where am I?" I scooted closer, confused as to why she stayed in the most likely freezing water.

"Well, you're in Neverland!" She beamed, but her it was quickly dropped, "And if you're here, than Pan wants you for something, and that can't be good. He never lets girls here, just us mermaids."

"Just what?"

I probably showed as much confusion as I felt because she started to beam again, Kicking her legs in the water, "I'm a mermaid. silly!" Her tail rose above her head and splashed back down for emphasis. I fell backwards onto my butt, completely speechless.

Behind Kyla, the water began to rustle, "Kyla! what are you doing up here?" He glanced at me and I was suddenly starstruck. His jaw and cheeks were so perfect they could cut glass. Painfully green eyes hungrily studied me and when he smile, i could swear his teeth was glowing. "Well, who's this?" He swam closer to the shore, next to a glaring Kyla.

"Leave her alone! Pan wants her." Her voice rose an octave as tried to threaten him away, to no avail.

"I'm Kendra, Kendra Rowland." I couldn't control my mouth or body, it was like I was under a spell. I reached forward to give him a handshake.

He smirked and grabbed my hand while Kyla tried slapping him away. "I'm Yarrow." As soon as he finished his sentence, I was being pulled under. I tried to scream, but my lungs filled with salt water, burning my throat and lungs. I tried to kick and punch to loosen his grip enough to get free, but it was useless. With every wriggle I made he tightened his grip, so much it felt like he could break my wrist at a single moment. My eyes were scorching from the salt water, but keeping them open was just as dark as closed. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as I tried to slap him one more time. I flung my open hand at him, but the water around us rippled with a terrible force that it broke his grip as well as knocking me out.

"Pan!" The shrill voice echoed through the forest along with the call of a conch shell.

Pan and Felix rose from their seat on a log, "I told you." Then suddenly vanished.

Kyla was dragging Kendra's limp body ashore, her chocolate hair sticking to her face. Her natural pallor was almost white, making her look like a ghost. Pan grabbed her body and placed her head on his lap. He waved his hand over her chest as it emitted a purple glow, trying to hide his worry from the mermaid. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop Yarrow. I really did. Please don't hurt me"

He continued to wave his hand over her body, healing her from all her injuries on her head and her busted ankle. "Where is that fish mutant?"

"S-she killed him."

He scoffed, removing his hand from her to glare at Kyla. Kendra sputtered and coughed up the ocean from her lungs. Gasping for air she rapidly glanced around, first at Kyla, than Pan. "Oh great. it's you." She fainted at her last words. Peter scooped her up into his arms, trying to warm her freezing body. "Get out of my sight, you're lucky I'm sparing you now." He glared at Kyla as she started to move away from shore, not breaking eye contact. He turned to trek back to camp, "Thank you." As she turned back to where the boy was standing, he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 5

" _Come on, Kendra!" The cloaked woman jogged farther into the woods, her red shawl billowing in the wind behind her. Her laughter could be heard, making her easier to find. Branches snapped and leaves crunched as she ran farther with me close on her heels._

 _Soon, all I heard was my own footsteps and heavy breathing. "Red?" Panic set in as I continued to search for her. "Red!"_

" _Kendra!" Her scream was distant, laden with fear. As I sprinted through the forest towards the lake, I prepared for a battle. My bow and arrows appeared in my hands in a puff of purple smoke as I pushed through the barrier of trees, the sunlight temporary blinding me._

 _A man wearing all black with a hood, held Red, his arm around her neck, the other holding a sword. I drew my bow and aimed for his head, "Let her go and I might let you live."_

 _He tightened his grip and raise his sword to her neck, pressing it against her skin. "Or I could kill you both and take everything you have."_

 _I tightened string, pulling the bow back farther, "The minute I see her blood is the minute I put this arrow through your skull. Now let her go." He threw her to the ground, where she quickly got to her feet and ran to my side._

 _He directed his weapon towards me, "Well, lass. What are you going to do?" He lunged at me, causing me to release my arrow towards his head, which he effortlessly blocked and sung again._

" _Red, get out of here. " I tossed my bow to the ground and unsheathed my saber. She opened her mouth to retort, but the man lurched at us again, which I met, "Go!" She rushed into the forest, only enraging the robber more. He spun his weapon and advanced on me._

 _I tried to stay in step with him, advancing along with him. I lunged, cutting his upper thigh, the clothing split as the sharp metal carved into his skin, The black fabric exposed the pale skin, that soon stained red. He attempted to charge at me but fell as his leg gave out, his blood staining the sand beneath him._

 _I stepped over him and kicked him onto his back, raising the sword over his throat, "Stop!" The boy was on the shore, his green eyes piercing through me, tears streaming down his face nothing but remorse steaming off him. "This isn't you! Please."_

" _No, Pan." I lowered the sword, rustling coming from the woods._

 _Granny appeared with her crossbow, shooting the sword from my hand. Red grasped me, pulling me away. I look towards where Pan stood, only to see he had disappeared again. I tried to pull away but she only hugged me tighter, "Take her back to the house." Granny walked over to the man, aiming at his head. Red dragged me towards the forest, the man pleading for his life as Granny released the arrow._

As I woke up, I gasped for air and flailed my arms trying to fend of an attacker. "Hey, hey, sh. It's ok, it's ok you're safe." Pan rushed to my side, a bowl and cloth in hand. He kneeled by the hammock, dabbing the damp cloth on my forehead.

"Get away from me!" I slapped at his hand, which he only pinned down. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you remember." He was standing over me, pinning my hands to my side.

"What are you talking about?" I wriggled my arms, trying to get free, only for him to grasp them harder.

"You kept saying a woman's name, you said my name. Now what did you remember?'

"It was just a stupid dream! None of its real! Now will you please let go of me!"

"Fine, but only if you tell me what you saw."

"God, fine!" He let go, taking a step backwards. "I was running through a forest, after Red. She got held up by a robber, I attacked him, some old woman showed up and killed him."

"That's not all of it, Kendra. I was there and I begged you not to do it. I begged you not to kill that man. You're not like.." He trailed off, staring at me as I tried to stand.

"Not what?" I stood, closing the spacing between us, he furrowed his brows, "Not what?"

"You're not a murderer."

"And how would you know? You don't know who I am!"

"Your name is Kendra Lynn Rowland, you lived in Otselic, New York. Your mother is Denise and your father is Frank, both drunks. Before that you lived with Red and Granny. The rest you'll have to remember."

I struck him, "So you're a stalker now?" He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides, crashing his lips against mine. It felt wrong but familiar at the same time. He moved his hands to cradle my head and the other wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

" _I'm sorry she's doing this to you." His whole body was tensed, his fists besides him rubbing against the rough bark on the log._

" _Well, she didn't want anyone knowing who I am, so she left me with Red and Granny. You helped me remember, so she's sending me to a completely different realm. Whatever keeps anyone from knowing I exist." I sat besides him, rubbing my hand on his back to try to calm him, I hated seeing him like this. "I'm gonna miss the Enchanted Forest."_

 _He leaned towards me, gently kissing me, "I'll visit you as much as I can."_

I pulled away, gasping for breath. I threw my hands into my hair, pushing against my head to stop the splitting headache that was starting, my throat clenched up. "Your memories are coming back, you're starting to remember who you really are. I helped you once I can help you again, please." He tried to pull me close again but I only slapped his hands away.

"What have you done to me?!" I sat on the hammock, my elbows resting on my knees as I tried to rub my headache away. It felt like my life was being ripped from my head as memories from the Enchanted Forest flooded in. All the times I snuck out of Grannies to see Pan, all the times I practiced my bow and sword fighting, all the good and all the bad; but it felt like half of it was missing. I couldn't help but sob, my whole life was a lie, everything I knew just made up to trick me.

Pan knelt in front of me, grasping my hands and pulling them in front of him. I shoved him to the ground, everything becoming too much, "Fine, I'll just leave you to it." He stood, dusted off his pants and left out the door, a soft click echoing through the room.


	7. Chapter 6

I paced the floor, wringing my clammy hands as they shook violently. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face as my heart raced, my body vibrating with every beat. _My whole life, is a lie. My parents are frauds. I don't even know my real parents. What was that purple smoke? I need to get out of here._ I bolted to the door, throwing it open. The Lost boys in the clearing all stopped dead, staring at me as I exited the room.

Pan stood from his seat, his whole face beaming. "Well, buys, meet the new Lost Girl!" His eyebrow sharply rose at the boy's silence. "What do you think? Should we test her out?" There was a sudden uproar from the group, the weapons raised above their heads.

Felix stepped over and threw a sword at my feet, "What?"

Pan plucked the sword from the ground and thrust it into my hands, winking as he walked by, "Rufio, your first!"

I lobbed the weapon at the ground, covering it with a small dust cloud. "No, I'm not hurting a kid!" I turned and trekked into the forest, my hair jostled by wind, an arrow penetrated the bark of the tree next to me. The boys hollered, encouraging him on. He dashed for me, tackling me to the ground. He pressed his knee into my back, grabbing a fistful of my hair and forcing my head from the ground. The cold metal of a knife pressed against my throat. The boys, Felix included, encouraging him to continue. He nicked my throat, blood trailing down my neck into the earth below.

Pan stepped forward, grabbing Rufio by the hood and dragging him off me. I hastily stood up, twisting the boys. He dropped the knife, howling in pain. I plucked the knife from the ground and kicked his leg from under him causing him to land on it. I grasped a fistful of his hair and ripped his head up, pressing the metal to his throat. Pan stared at me, his eyes wide and eyebrows high. I kicked the boy to the ground.

Peter clapped tauntingly, "What out boys, she's fierce!" I hurled the blade at Pan, puncturing the ground between his feet as he tried to step towards me. I turned from him, trekking into to dark woods, the groups jeers at Rufio behind me.


	8. Chapter 7

The farther I hiked, the darker and colder the woods became. I hugged myself,

cursing that I forgot my hoodie at home the night I hopped out my window. God, how long have I been here now? I heard rustling behind me and pivoted. Pan was leaning against a tree behind me, arms crossed, a smug expression on his face. "Your remembering aren't you? You remember the Enchanted Forest."

"Yes, but- but some of it is still missing. All I remember is Grannies."

"Good. I helped you remember that and I can help you remember the rest, just like before." He stepped forward, taking my hand in his.

I ripped my hand from his and pushed him away. "I don't want you to! What was that shit you pulled back there huh? I could have gotten killed by him! He cut me!" I grazed the cut with my fingers, showing him my blood.

Cringing, he took a ragged cloth out of his pocket. He grabbed my hand, wiping off the blood. He reached for my throat, but I whacked his hand away, "I don't want your help. I want to go home!"

He gripped my hand, pushing it against my chest forcing me backwards into a tree. "You're going to get it anyways, you need your memories back, I need you back."

I tried to wriggle free, "Let go! You're hurting me!" I pushed on his chest with my free hand to no avail. "Go away!" I shoved once more, the air around us rippling, He was thrown back against a tree, knocking him down.

I ran in the other direction, Pan chasing after me. I hide behind a tree as he continued past, "Kendra!"

He advanced on, calling my name. I slid down the bark, sighing. I stared down at my hands, my whole body shaking. I turned them towards the ground, trying to do the same thing. I pushed at the air, nothing. I tried again, nothing. Frustrated, I flung my hands towards the ground, a cloud of dirt and leaves flew from the spot. My jaw dropped, That's how I lived from the mermaid!

"Alright, dearie. Are you rady for your lesson?" The imp stood by the door to my bedroom as I stood at the balcony, looking over my mothers land.

"You're not going to make me kill anyone are you?" I twisted my head to stare at him as he sauntered farther into my room.

"I am your teacher, and what I decide to teach is what you will learn."

I sighed and rolled my hip against the fence, turning my body towards him, "Fine, what are we doing today?"

"Well since you're still too weak to learn how to even defend yourself," I glared at him, which he ignored, "We'll be learning more, practical means to magic." He opened his hand that was soon shrouded in a purple mist, an apple in his hand; which he promptly took a bite from.

"Fuck!" I murmured harshly, grabbing my head. More memories flooding in. All my lessons with the imp, Rumplestiltskin, to learn magic. It felt like my head was splitting open, excruciating pain shooting through me. Everything started to go dark, leaves were rustling near me.

Pan knelt in front of me, grabbing my face, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here." Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up back at the camp in Pans room. _I really need to stop blacking out…_ Outside I heard the boys chanting and clanking wood together in beat with pipe music. It sounded beautiful and filled my whole body and soul. I was almost tempted to go outside and join them. I reluctantly let the warm hammock and left the room.

It was nighttime and a cool breeze swept through the clearing. A huge fire was in the middle of the middle of the clearing that the boys surrounded. The danced around the inferno, whooping like animals, clanking chunks of wood. Pan sat on a stump near the edge of the clearing with a pipe to his lips; playing a tune that seemed to take total control of my body. By the look that Peter was giving me, he was waiting for it to happen, and just to piss him off, I refused to.

I took a seat at the opposite side of the clearing. I crossed my legs underneath me and watched them prance around the fire. Sadly, I was to far from the fire to feel its warmth. I shivered against the cold wind and hugged myself. Pan, irritated by m lack of reaction, rose from his perch and sauntered towards me, eyeing me the whole way, "You can hear the music can;t you?" He kneeled next to me, studying me.

"Yes, and it's quite beautiful." I glanced at him, trying to keep my expression blank. I vacantly stared at the fire. "What are they doing anyways?"

He smirked at me and rose, wrapping his arm around my waist bringing me up with him. "Well, it's a celebration of course!" he elaborately waved his free arm. "To welcome our newest Lost Girl, "I glared at him and tried to wriggle free, "And Lost Boy."

As he finished his sentence, the group hollered. I examined the boys faces around the fire, all of them I recognized. I glanced around the camp, shocked to see a boy sitting at the other end wearing a red plaid shirt, red and grey striped scarf with a pea coat and blue jeans, he was definitely new here.

I moved away from Pan, he tightened his grip and furrowed his brow as I shuffled towards the boy. Pan shouted over the whoops of the boys, "Now how about a song for Henry and Kendra?" The boys cried their answer and he didn't fail to deliver.

I sat next to the boy, Henry, Pan called him, "So Pan got you too, huh?" He snapped his head up, "Um, no. I was brought here by a man and woman through a portal."

"A-a portal? Sorry, I'm kinda new to all this, magic stuff." I continued to shiver, still too far from the fire for any heat to reach.

"How long have you been here?"

"Um, a day or so now I think. I honestly can't really tell." I glanced over at Pan, who took his original spot playing his flute and eyeing me and Henry. "How old are you anyways, kid?"

"Twelve, you?"

"Eighteen. I was supposed to be nineteen in November but if it's true how all the stories go, I'll be eighteen for a while." We sat in silence for a while, I listened to the pipe music, it calming me as I sat there. "Why aren't you up there with the other Lost Boys to his pipe music? Doesn't it control Lost Boys?"

He furrowed his brow, "I can't hear and music."

I shivered again, my teeth chattering painfully. "Man, I wish I had my hoodie from home. It always kept me warm." I glanced back at Henry, who was staring at the empty ground next to me. Well I thought it was empty. A hoodie, deep maroon in color with black fleece lining laid next to me. I examined it and saw, sown elbow and all, it was my hoodie, "Holy sh.."

Peter had stopped playing, studying me and Henry, "How did you that?" Henry touched the hoodie, as if he couldn't believe it was in front of him.

Felix came out of the woods and loomed next to Pan, both of them staring at us. "Long story, kid. Very long story."

"His family is here." He harshly whispered at his leader, barely Audible over the boys.

"Good, let the game begin." He chuckled low in his throat while Felix just smirked. "It's going better than I thought. She can almost remember everything. Just not her family."

"Isn't that a good thing? If she remember she might try to leave with him."

"No, she needs to remember. She needs to remember all the pain, and when she does she'll choose our side."

"Well, Pan never fails."

The night continued on with the 'celebration'. As the hours passed the bos became weary and left the fire to brawl with each other. I sat on the ground with my bunched up on the log as a pillow with henry doing the same. I watched two of the Lost Boys as they fought, swinging there makeshift swords. As I watched, my mind thrust me deep into a dream.

" _Are you ready for you lesson, dearie?" I watched the leaves outside my window blow through the breeze, Autumn setting in in the forest._

" _What will we be doing?" I felt something sharp poking into my spine, I couldn't help but wince._

 _I turned to face the imp, a twisted smile on his face. He rose the sword to my throat. "You should know by now to not turn your back on an enemy?"_

" _And you should know, to never underestimate me." I disappeared in a purple cloud, teleporting to a beam near the ceiling._

" _Uh huh, lass. No magic." He snapped his fingers and i was once again in front of him._

" _Enough! I told you to teach her not fool around!" I whipped around only to see the doors slamming._

" _Well, let's begin."_

Pan knelt by Kendra's limp body, Henry next to me, concern steaming off the young boy, "Go be with the other boys. She'll be fine."

"What's going on?" He knelt closer, listening to the mumbles of the unconscious girl.

"Go!" Peter lifted Kendra, carrying her into the hut. A bewildered Henry looking on before he was pushed into the throng of the boys by Felix.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up on the hammock, Pan kneeling next to me, a cold wash cloth dabbing my forehead. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down, "Rest, please. Your memories are coming back faster than I expected."

"Why do you want me to remember? I already know who you are." I grabbed the cloth from his hands and laid it on my forehead.

"Do you remember who I was before Grannies?" I felt the hammock shift as he sat by my feet.

"The only thing I remember before Grannies was magic lessons."

"BUt not your childhood or mother?"

"No, I haven't seen her in any of my memories yet. Just her voice once.'

"That's why. You deserve to know you life."

"I still don't understand why I can't remember."

"You will soon."

I yawned and stretched, "Can you leave me alone?" I felt him rise from the hammock and heard the door close.

I laid in silence, the wash cloth covering my forehead and eyes. I couldn't figure out how long I laid there, but it must have been at least two hours as the boys outside had quieted down. I heard the door click and footsteps enter. I rose, letting the washcloth all into my lap. Henry shuffled in, a bowl in his hands. "Is Pan in here?"

"No I don't think so, why?"

"Listen," He set the bowl on the table. "My family is here, we can leave!"

"If Pan finds out, he's going to kill them. I need to go find them and help them. How do you know there here?"

"They captured Rufio when he was out hunting and he brought me a mirror, I saw both my moms and grandmother."

"Thats your rescue party? I really need to go before they get killed out there. Are the boys outside distracted?"

He nodded, "Sleeping."

"Good," I rose from my seat, "I'm going to go find your family. I'll help them get here and then we're leaving, okay?" He nodded again. "Go back outside and sleep, you'll need your strength."

He left, keeping the door cracked so I could listen outside. I waited until Henry was asleep, opening the door wider to slip through. I glanced around, no Pan in sight, I crawled over the sleeping bodies, the fire in the middle still smoldering. I trekked into the forest, trying to be as silent as I could.

The farther I hiked, the darker and denser the woods became. I hugged myself, cursing that i forgot my hoodie back in the clearing, _If I did it once, I can do it again._ I closed my eyes and rose my hands in front of me, imagining my hoodie in them, the maroon fabric and the warm black fleece. My hand started to feel weighed down, the fabric feeling familiar on my skin. I opened my eyes and saw that it was my jacket. I quickly slipped it on, hearing rustling in the woods.

I slid down the tree, a fireball crashing where my head was a second ago. Screaming, I covered my head as three women crowded me, one with a fireball in her hand, one with a bow pulled taught aimed at my heart, and the other with a sword.

"Who are you?" The one with the sword took a step closer, jabbing it closer.

I was shaking all over, "I'm Kendra, Kendra Rowland. Please don't hurt me, I'm just trying to help Henry."

The women lowered their weapons, the blonde that had the sword knelt next to me, "You know Henry?" I feebly nodded. She stood, grabbing my hand and lifting me with her.I brushed off my jeans, "I'm Henry's mother. Did he end you to find us?"

"Yeah, he said if I find you guys you could help us escape."

The pixie haired woman offered her hand, "I'm Mary Margaret, Henry's grandmother. This is Emma," She gestured to the blonde, "My daughter and his mother. And this is Regina," Pointing at the black haired woman, "His adoptive mother."

We heard rustling again, "Come on, we need to get back to camp." Emma grasped my shoulder, MAry moving in front of me, Emma and Regina behind me.

When we got back to camp, we sat around the fire. They were asking questions about Pan's camp, none of which I could answer. Since I was no hope, Emma, Mary, David, Regina, and Hook started planning by themselves. I stayed by the fire, running through my new memories. I noticed everyone else has gone silent, I glanced around, noticing them all standing brandishing their weapons. Pan stood on the other side of the clearing, leaning against a tree, smirking at us. "Well, isn't this just a grand family reunion! Mother and daughter finally together after so many years."

"Leave Mary Margaret and Emma alone!" I shot up from my seat.

He chuckled and stepped forward, "Oh, I wasn't talking about them, love. Am I Regina?"


	11. Chapter 10

A fireball flew towards him, easily blocking it but it singed his sleeve, "Now I see where she gets her fight from!" And without another word, vanished.

Everyone turned and stared Regina, her face beet red. Emma took a step forward, "Regina?"

She glanced around the group, stopping at me, and bolted into the woods. Everyone just stared to where she disappeared, then turned towards me. "What did he mean?" Emma took a step forward while everyone else continued to study me.

"I-I think. I should go after her." I bolted into the woods after her, Emma trying to stop me.

"Regina! Come on!" I was completely lost and vulnerable. Everywhere seemed the same, like I was walking in circles. The only difference was the farther I hiked the more overgrown and dark it became. I kept tripping over vines and roots, landing on my hands and knees, a rock piercing my hand. "Lost?"

I glanced up, Pan leaning against a tree, a cruel smile twisting his face. "What do you want?"

He stepped forwards, offering me his hand that I slapped away, standing and brushing the dirt off of me, "Well, love, i think you've been wondering the woods long enough. Besides today's been very exciting." He smirked and grabbed me by my waist, "Time to go."

I pushed away from him, "No! I'm going to go and find Regina. And when I do we'll be back to get Henry and leaving. Try to stop me and you'll get hurt. Got it?" I turned and huffed away, walking farther into the forest.

Not even ten steps away he appeared ahead of me, "Now, Kendra. Why don't you just turn around and go back to camp, before this gets ugly." He held up his hand, as if that could stop me.

I pushed by him, forcing him against a tree. "Get out of my way, Pan." He grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him, "Let go!" I clawed at his hand, feeling my own getting hotter and hotter.

"Enough! I'm through playing your games! You will listen to me and do as I say."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I rose my hand to slap him, his eyes grew wide as I felt my hand grew incredibly hot. He let go, throwing his hands up in surrender. I glanced at my rose hand, seeing a fireball. I glared back at him. "Don't move, I'm not afraid of you like the rest of them and I know you hurt me." I moved back, and bolted away from him.

I dashed over vines and upturned roots, losing my footing. "Kendra!" I glanced behind me, searching for Pan.

I tripped over a log, excruciating pain shooting through my leg, "Fuck!" I twisted my body and glanced down at my ankle, the bone protruded out of my skin, blood pouring out into the dark earth.

I heard leaves and branches snap as he ran closer, "Oh no, Kendra!" He kneeled by me and scanned my body, stopping at my mangled ankle.

"Please help me, oh my god it hurts so much. Please!" I grabbed his arm and sobbed into the worn fabric.

"Sh, it'll be ok. I can fix it." He waved his hand over my ankle as it emitted a purple glow. The pain disappeared, he gathered me into a hug as I slowly calmed down. "It's not the first time I've had to heal broken bones for you, you were such a clutz when you were younger." He chuckled.

Behind us branches snapped as a group of people rushed to where we were embracing. Emma was the first to appear, drawing her sword when she spotted Pan. Regina and Mary were behind and just like her, brandished their weapons. Pan gripped me tighter before vanishing. Emma sheathed her weapon, "What did he do to you?" She held out her hand, helping me stand.

"Nothing, I was running and tripped over the log and snapped my ankle, he healed it for me." Mary stepped forward, wrapping my arm over me to help to steady myself while Regina studied me. I glared at her, "I think it's time we spoke. You have a lot to explain to me. She nodded and led the way to camp as Mary and Emma helped me walk.

Regina and I sat around the low fire while Mary and Emma searched for fire wood.  
"So you're my mother."

"Yes." Sighing she watched the fire as it slowly died down. "When I first married Kind Leopold, Mary's father, I became pregnant with you. I covered it up, I couldn't let anyone know. I was to ashamed, I didn't love him."

"So I'm Mary's half sister?"

She nodded, "Yes, but she never even knew you existed. When you were born, I kept you in the tower with guards sworn to me. You became restless the more you grew up, more precocious." She glanced at me. "You reminded me so of much of myself at that age. You still do, and you remind me of your father." Tears started to stream down her face, "At night I would go to your room and hear you talking with someone, with Peter Pan. You grew up a Lost Girl, and pan had a very strange interest in you. I tried everything to keep him away, more guards, magic, but nothing worked. I had to protect my reputation. When you turned sixteen, you started escaping your tower with him. I couldn't let anyone know who you were, they'd hurt you just to hurt me. It could have ruined everything I had worked to do. So I put you under a curse and covered your memories and dropped you at a village. Red and Granny took you in, but Pan followed. You regained your memories, I have no idea how but you did. Then I did it again, but this time brought you to a land without magic, somewhere Pan could never find you."

I sat there completely silent, shocked, trying to let everything sink in. "Wait, what's the only thing that can break a curse? Like the one you put Mary under when you were the Evil Queen."

"Well, true loves kiss. Wait. You can't be saying."

"That's how I first got my memories back. When Pan kissed me. Oh my god, I'm going to be sick. That prick?"

"Fate can be a twisted bitch." Emma and Mary trekked back into the clearing, arms full of wood which they dumped near the fire pit.

Mary sat next to me, "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well." I crossed my legs underneath me, "Turns out I'm your half sister, Emma's aunt, and Henry's great aunt."

"Wait, what?" Emma sat across the three of us.

"Kendra is my daughter."

"So you did have a kid with my father. I heard rumors but I never thought they were true."

"They were, I kept her hidden. I used a smaller version of the curse on her bringing her to the realm were in now. thats why shes still so young. But it seems Pan has broken the curse."

David and Hook entered the clearing, arms full of vines and wood. The group set up makeshift tents from the vines and sticks. After they were finished the group settled in, preparing for the battle tomorrow to free Henry.

Later that night, Emma was awoken by the sounds of crying children, "Guys, wake up!" No one stirred. She rose from her bed and trekked after the noise.

She heard a branch snap behind her, Pan behind her, "You hear that, too? You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying?"

Emma pinned him by shoulders to the tree, her sword against his throat, "Where's Henry?"

"You've got fire. I like fire."

She slammed him against the tree, "Where's my son?"

"He's alive, if that's what you're worrying about."

"Why the hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma."

"I know. That doesn't answer my question." She moved back, her sword still pointed at him. "What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against," He circled her, studying, ";The savior'. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

"No, I'm going to help you find him." He pulled a rolled up parchment from his pocket, "I'll give you this map. A map that will lead you straight to you son."

She ripped it from his hands, "If this is some kind of trap.."

He chuckled "I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but i always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this map."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma, you're the only who can."

She unrolled the map, flipping it over repeatedly, "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are. Oh and tell Kendra, I'll be seeing her very soon." She swung the sword only to see he has disappeared again.

"He so likes his games." Hook sat on a rock by the fire, rubbing his hook.

"What game? Theres nothing there." Regina continued to pace, pulling her blazer.

"if he said there's a map on this parchment," gesturing twoards papaer that was resting on a rock infront of a kneeling emma, "Then there is."

"Great, so if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means. then we'll b able to read this thing." Emma rested her head on her and, studying the blank parchment.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us striaght into a trap?"

"Because he doesnt need to. This whole island's his bloddy trap." Hook rose from his perch, everyone on edge.

I shuffled towards Emma, peeking over her shoulder, "So he charmed the map? Why can't we just uncharm it?"

MAry and David climbed through the thick brush back into the camp, "There's no sign of him anywhere."

Mary trekked to her daughter, "Any luck with the map?"

"Don't hold your breath."

Emma glared up at Regina, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina continued to pace, "Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not out looking for Henry."

"You gotta better idea?"

"Magic, just like Kendra said. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan;s rules would be unwise."

"SAdly, I agree with the pirate."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina."

She turned and glared at Mary Margaret. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Emma stood, "Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"She'll get there. Hey." She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Don't give up. He's playing a game, you can win."


End file.
